


Birthday Surprise

by Sandnose



Series: MorMor Quic Fic Requests [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Jim's angry, Jim's loved, Jim's scared, M/M, Sebby's good at surprises, TOO GOOD, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandnose/pseuds/Sandnose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I would like to ask you for a fic where Moran gives Jim a birthday gift and Jim is so confused because Seb is the first person who remembers about his birthday." -Anon<br/>In which Jim Moriarty gets surprised by Sebastian, who learns that surprising his boss isn't the best thing...</p>
<p>The first of my MorMor fic requests on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This story may be added to my Moriarty origin story, so it might be seen again in the future. I'll be sure to link it if I do sue it again.

“Now, if you’d care to reconsider my offer, perhaps we could reach a consensus…” Jim Moriarty said, a grin dancing playing on his face.

His pleasure was disrupted by the rather unexpected playing of “Stayin’ Alive” erupting from his pocket. When he took a moment to check, the name Moran made him roll his eyes. With an annoyed growl under his breath, he turned away from his current victim to flash the phone to his ear.

“What do you want, Moran?” he grumbled into the microphone. This late at night, he probably wants me to stop by the store on the way home and bring him a case of beer… Jim thought to himself with an internal groan.

“J-Jim..?” the voice over the speaker was shaky and hushed. Something’s wrong. “Come h-home…p-please.”

Without a second thought, the Consulting Criminal ended the call and snatched up his blazer from where he had left it lying on the back of a chair. He easily ignored the helpless cries for mercy of his abandoned prospect.

His drive back to their flat passed by at an unbearably slow speed for him. The only thing that filled his mind was Sebastian. What could possibly be happening? Could someone have broken in? Could he have gotten hurt on the job? There were too many possibilities, and Jim could not bring himself to even brainstorm a list of possibilities.

The man was already out of the car before the vehicle could reach a complete stop. As he bounded up the cast-iron stairs two-by-two, he gripped the handle of his gun so tightly that his knuckles grew ashen. 

With a single deep breath, Jim kicked open the front door forcefully. “Sebastian?!” he called, his voice filled with concern and shaking slightly with worry. 

The lights were off and he resorted to moving around his flat by memory to the best of his ability. If someone were in the house, he would try his best to not disclose his location, at least not more than he already had.

After his eyes had done their best to try and adjust to the darkness, the quick flick of the light switch made him see stars and search blindly for the source of this ambush.

“Surprise!” Jim recognized the voice of his partner.

With a rub of his dark eyes and a few moments of adjustment to the light, Jim took in the sight of a brown-and-white cake topped with lit candles.

W-What..? Jim’s brilliant mind was, for once, drawing a blank. Nothing was wrong? Then why the bloody Hell was Sebastian calling him and sounding like he was near death?!

The sniper’s smile wilted a little as he saw the stolid and blank expression on Jim’s face hold steady for more than a few moments.

“Jim?” he prompted, trying to break the trance his boss seemed to be in, “Jim, love, are you alright?”

As if in response, the smaller man took a few steps forward until he was standing before the other. Sebastian was opening his mouth to say something more when-

Crack. The contact between Jim’s hand and Sebastian’s cheek was a lot louder than either could have anticipated.

“Jim? Wha-” Crack. The back of his hand collided with the other cheek. Sebastian felt certain that both were now a glowing red-- at least that was what the stinging told him.

“Why? Why on Earth would you call me in the middle of my work?” he asked, his voice filled with a mixture of betrayal and hurt. “And how could you possibly have the nerve to scare me like that; I thought you were dying?!” Jim’s voice dropped a few octaves, and his tone grew dangerous.

Sebastian raised his hands in surrender. “I was just trying to surprise you, love!” he explained slowly and carefully.

Again, a silence settled between them. Jim’s far superior mind was struggling to make heads-or-tails of what was going on. He could not decide why this was all so shocking to him.

Sure, this was definitely not the first time that Sebastian had thought it amusing to toy with his employer’s emotions. But this was different.

Without a second glance at the sniper, he moved towards the cake. A Tuxedo cake; Jim’s favorite. He combed his memory to see if there was something Sebastian could possibly be trying to compensate for by doing this, some sort of mistake that he was choosing to beg forgiveness for.

As his wheels turned and his mind sought a reasonable explanation, it dawned on him. He couldn’t-

“Happy Birthday Jim.” Sebastian’s voice coming from behind him made the younger man whip around. His lover now held a carefully wrapped package in his scarred hands. 

More silence ensued as Jim could not seem to muster any sort of response. Sebastian’s smile lost a little of its edge and, the longer the stunned silence drew one, his brow creased with concern.

“Y-You did all of this yourself?” Jim stuttered out the question slowly, his Irish lilt dragging along with him. His tone held an equal mixture of surprise, shock, and confusion.

“Well, I tried my hand at the cake,” he began, his hand rubbing the back of his head guiltily as a playful smirk grew upon his lips, “and you can probably see the remnants of that attempt in the kitchen. I ended up having to call in a favor with an old friend of mine to make it.”

His snarky expression dropped and became more sentimental. “It’s Tuxedo. If memory serves, it’s your favorite kind.”

He slowly took a step forward and held out the wrapped box to him. “I went out and got you a new suit. They offered to wrap it, but I told the woman I’d rather do the deed myself.” He met Jim’s dark eyes as they looked up at him through equally dark eyelashes. “I told her it was for my special man, and he deserved only the best.”

Fear rose up in Sebastian’s chest as he saw Jim’s lip quiver in the slightest and a few tears roll down his cheeks. “J-Jim?! H-Have I done something wrong?” The shorter man’s head dropped and he shook it from side-to-side. “I’m really sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to scare you so bad, but I knew you wouldn’t come if I had told you what was really happening, and I really wanted to surprise you, but not like that! I just-”

Jim cut off his partner’s ramblings as he hooked his arms around the other’s neck tightly. It took the mercenary a moment to distinguish that it was a show of affection and not an attempt at revenge. 

“Oh you big lug,” he sputtered against the larger man’s chest. Sebastian could feel the hot wetness of the tears soaking into his grey t-shirt. 

His blue eyes grew soft as he raised Jim’s head by his chin with the gentle touch of his index finger. Jim gave him his usual sweet smile that Sebastian swore literally melted a part of his heart. The dark haired consulting criminal craned his neck to embrace Sebastian’s lips with his own.

“I love you, Tiger.” he cooed, moved his head to nuzzle the other man’s neck with his nose and place soft, love-filled kisses on the exposed flesh.

“Happy Birthday, my little Jimmy.” Sebastian hummed in response, craning his own head to lean gently upon the other’s.


End file.
